Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to securely printing from a print client to a target printer. More particularly, embodiments relate to establishing a secure environment to securely print documents.
Discussion
A challenge with printing documents in public settings may be that current processes might not be secure. For example, a print request may be sent through a cloud computing infrastructure before being sent to a target printer. Printing through a cloud may be inherently insecure, as one or more computing components of the cloud may retain access to the user's document. Accordingly, a printer Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM) may not be able to provide assurances that any document sent to a printer for printing will be handled with complete confidentiality.